


The Marks on Blue’s Skin

by anxiousboat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loceit - Freeform, Logan Angst, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Romantic or platonic, Torture, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousboat/pseuds/anxiousboat
Summary: Remus gets bored, and being as demented as he is, he decides to have some fun by kidnapping and torturing Logan.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	The Marks on Blue’s Skin

_He was crazy  
Logic should’ve known that  
But he tried to be kind  
And kindness is weakness  
Isn’t it?_

_———————————————————_

How stupid he had been. To give Remus a chance. To write his insanity off as a product of Thomas’ mind. Maybe he was right to some extent, but that could not justify where Logan was right now. It could not justify the demented cackles heard in the distance, echoing across the Mindscape.

———————————————————

_He came along  
And dark blue trusted him  
The rest is history  
A story told by the cuts and burns  
Marked on blue’s skin_

———————————————————

He had been doing work. Nothing special. In the distance, the noises of the others shouting echoed. He’d rather be alone than be with them.

Except he wasn’t.

“Hey, Nerdy Wolverine.”

“Oh, salutations Remus.”

“Whatcha got there?”

Before Logan could even open his mouth, foul-smelling hands snatched him and he was being whisked away, away, away...

———————————————————

_Flashes of green  
Flashes of the others  
Never before had he thought  
He would see his life flash before his eyes  
But here he was_

_———————————————————_

Rot and decay. Logic’s nose filled with the pungent iron smell of blood. He didn’t want to open his eyes, to see what lay around him.

He couldn’t move, each muscle pinned to whatever he was sitting on with concrete force. Escape was impossible. 

The only thing he could do was hold his breath and pray this was some game, a game that would end any second now.

———————————————————

_They had complained  
They had been right  
And he had been wrong  
He was the fool  
All along_

_———————————————————_

“You do know they won’t come for you?”

Logan jerked back to reality, shuddering as the psychotic voice spoke. Remus didn’t care about Logan. None of the sides did.

“They’re better off without you, Nerdy Wolverine.”

Such a casual nickname to use in such a horrific situation.

“I bet they won’t even realise you’re gone.”

And as much as Logan didn’t want to admit it, Remus was right.

———————————————————

“Where’s Logan?”

The question was asked by a bored Janus, wanting someone to have a debate with.

The others shrugged.

“Probably in his room.”

So the snake-faced side stood up and made his way to the logical side’s room. 

But something was up.

Firstly, the door was ajar. Logan always had it locked. There were papers scattered everywhere, and his chair had been toppled over. His bed was a mess, cover strewn over the side of the bed.

But most importantly, there was no Logan.

What could’ve happened? I mean, he could be overreacting. Maybe Logan had got angry, or had decided to loosen up a little bit. Maybe one of the other sides had been in his room–

**Remus.**

———————————————————

_The dark duke leaves  
And dark blue cries  
Simply waiting with his will to die  
No one will come  
He thinks_

———————————————————

The footsteps echoed as lay there, scars all over. Was this how Roman felt after sparring with the Dragon Witch? No, no. This was too awful. It felt like every part of him was being slowly torn apart by a dying star.

Would he end up like the many dead bodies littering Remus’ area of the Mindscape? Bloody? Glassy-eyed? Limbs bent at an awkward angle?

His vision was starting to fade.

It was then he heard a panting, accompanied with the soft shuffle of shoes on grass. Wait.

“Logan? Lo– OH MY GOD!”

Two cool hands cupped his face.

“WHAT HAPPENED?”

He couldn’t speak, his throat too hoarse, his thoughts too jumbled. He settled for a feeble shake of the head, before everything faded.

———————————————————

When he woke up, he was in his own bed, in his own room, and for a second, everything seemed like a horrible nightmare. Then he felt it. A head-splitting pain that made him audibly groan in discomfort.

 _“_ Shhhh.” A familiar smooth voice soothed him. “You’re okay. You’re okay.”

“I– wha–”

“You’re safe now. With me.”

———————————————————

Janus looked at he side below him, clearly in pain. It hurt the deceitful side to look.

Remus...

He had always known Remus was a bit bonkers, but he had never thought the Duke was capable of this level of destruction. When he got his hands on that little–

“Dee?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you stay with me?”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @QueenOfAngst
> 
> Summary is also hers :)


End file.
